Killing Time: Ill Hearted
by SweetRevengeful
Summary: L has a girlfriend!Gasp! Light's jealous!You tell me! Mimarin is shy and bright but,is she able to survive her haunting memories orLight's Charm? L has a girlfriend!gasp!It's creepy yet satifying, Death and love is in the air R&R Plz!
1. From England to Japan

Chapter one: From England to Japan, demented teenage girls.

_(Okay guys, this isn't how I wanted my death note fic to be so am reversing most of it cause I plainly sux arse. I hate my mind...(sigh)..Update:9-15-06 Woot! Now am happy and it's cool now!)_

_Satday-3:30.Am_

The echoing of the keys on the keyboard being pressed was a continuess sound in the investigation room, but neither Light or the other dectives were near of a computer only L, what was odd that he smirked after there was cute jingle beeping from his computer speakers. The others poked their head around the screen to see what was so...Cute. And this is what they saw...(This is kinda beings where Vol.5 leaves off..and I read vol.6 soo..around that area!)

_Kawaii88AngelDetecive: Hiya! How R u?_

_SherlockMo7L: Hey, depressed._

_Kawaii88AngelDetective: Awww...How come?_

_SherlockMo7L: Thought someone was another person...You know Kira, right?_

_Kawaii88AngelDetecive: Yep, of course I am leading the british investigation you know. So, you locked up the wrong guy, Huh?_

_SherlockMo7L: Not entirely, he's still not in the clear yet._

_Kawaii88AngelDetecive: Ahhh...The grey area right? Well, anyways...The team broke up just now. Cowards...Afraid of Kira._

_SherlockMo7:...Just now?_

_Kawaii88AngelDetecive: Yep...This is why I rather work alone._

_SherlockMo7: Well, you do work better alone. But, there is in some cases when you do need another person helping in any investigation, And are you comming tomorrow? You promised if the team broke up you would._

_Kawaii88AngelDectecive: Maybe, If I can get away from my family. They haven't seen me in weeks, and I have a ton of school work to do._

_SherlockMo7L: You know you want to._

Ryuzaki looked up from his typing and glared at everybody, "Are you not surppose to be working?" Everyone just glared back, all of their faces saying the same thing, "Aren't you too!" Light bend over a bit towards the screen, " Who's this Kawaii88AngelDectecive? Sounds like a girl..." L looked away, taking a sip of his tea. "That's because AngelDectective is a girl." Light raised his eyebrow in disbelief, he took another glance at the conversation, "And she's head of...Well, was head of the British investigation team." Matsuda started to laugh, "Ryuzaki chatting online with a girl? No offense but, you aren't excatly the ladies man...Did she ever seen a picture of you?" L turned off the screen and turned his chair around, his pale emotionless face. "We went to school together and..."

Everyone had stop what they were doing and was staring at him, hanging on his everyword about this girl and him. "Annnddd...?" Said Matsuda, not even blinking. L turned back around and said very quitely, mummbling the words. "And...We're...Dating." The expression of everyone: O.o? These words hit everyone like a hundred Shinigamis(who would have to be very fat),everyone had the look of freaked out, disbelief and the faint smile of mischievous. "Your joking right? This girl is your sister, right?" Matsuda laughed the words and rubbed the back of his head, his once pefectly combed hair was now...A mop, Ryuzaki just sighed and took a sip of his tea. "No, I am not joking. When I lived in England for five years I met her..." He stood from his chair, rumbling through his deep, deep pockets. The jingle of keys could be heard, rustling of paper and then he had final pulled out a small photograph of an teenage girl, her long brown hair reflecting the sun's rays, the girl's face gave a sight smile. Her pale visage was perfect and her full pink lips glisten under the sun, her dark brown eyes were like deep shimmering pools. "What's her name?" Light smirked at L, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Mimarin Faytel, her hobbies include drawing, painting, Being a D.J and also sloving cold case files." Ryuzaki said this very casually while flipping the girl's picture back into is right pocket, "On her last I.Q test she scored about 165." Matsuda's mouth dropped, "She's...She's perfect. 165! She's a genuis! And babe too! Wow, Ryuzaki you hit the jackpot."

"Meh, she's also a great cook." L added in, taking another sip of his tea.

Light tilted his head slightly, "I think...I've seen her face before. Has she ever been on televison? Or in Magzines?" L took another sip, "She's an artist. Mima is an alias, many do not know her actual name which am not going to tell you. She finds it embarassing. And she has been doing various work since middle school." Matsuda's face went red, "The Mima Faytel? I have a comic with her name on it! Bloody secrets! It's a best seller among college students, or what I have heard." L set his cup down and looked up at Matsuda, " 'Bloody secrets' is a best seller but, the one poppular among college students is 'Within these bones'." Matty's (What we call him:) face fell, his heart wounded. "Oh..Yeah..." L shook his head and faced back to the screen turning it on, "She's comming tomorrow. Watari send a private jet for her, I hate to have wait around because of a cancelation." Watari nodded and bowed, "Yes sir, right away." L contiuned to type for alittle bit, he looked alittle amused when she sent a reply.

_Kawaii88AngelDective: Oh...I keep forgetting your loaded, Lol._

_SherlockMo7L: Loaded? Well, the jet will arrive early in the morning, I know your not a morning person. One of the staff aboard will call you when the jet is ready to recive you._

_Kawaii88AngelDective: I haven't been in Japan in along time, since I was six! Oh...I'll get lost and go insane from all the change._

_SherlockMo7L: Well, if you would take the medication that the doctors gave you then this wouldn't bug you as much._

_Kawaii88AngelDective:...I know, I know..._

Light eyes widen alittle, "Medication?" L glanced at him. "Yes, she must take it. The pills surpress her urge to lashout or hurt herself, they make her drowsey and relax. Mima can not usually adapt normanly or cope with a lost of a love one ,or as simply with a new building next door. But she is not insane, she's pefectly able to hold her own in crisis or when she has to use a gun or somesort of weapon." L, looked back to the screen, Mima had signed off to go pack.

Matsuda, "Do geniuses always have problems?" L and Light just looked at Matty, not even going to give the honor of replying to the stupid remark. Dective Yagami sat with his head resting on his hands, "So...She is a toubled girl. Was she born with this? Or did this happen with trama?"

Ryuzaki turned off the computer, turning his chair to face him. "Trama. I do trust all of you to not repeat what I am about to say." L cleared his thoat, taking a sip of his tea while also grabbing a slice of the some cake. "Mima...Had a ideal childhood, New toys everyday, expensive art surplies, private tutors, all what any girl her age could want. But like any wonderful dream an nightmare appears and rips your reality apart, Mimarin had loving parents, but atlast they didn't really know who trust nor did they have empathic powers. When Mima turned eight years old, she started to be molested by her older half brother who always had mental problems but, his IQ is even higher then mine or Raito's." Ryuzaki took a bite of his cake, munching away. "While her parents went on a year long cruise Mima was being touched and molested more frequntly, she didn't know who to react what was happening to her. And so, like other childern who went through the same series of events, she began to blame herself, hurting herself." Another few bites, a room full of slience and listening ears.

"Many childern who become abuse suffer emotion and physical illnesses, one of them is very hard to elvaute and that Schizophrenia, Mima might have that very same illness in which she might see or hear things that are not there at all. But the doctors in London are not sure yet." L took another bite, this coversation didn't seem to bother him in the least, "Mimarin is your basic demented teenager with a curling iron." Light smirked, Matsuda laughed, Yagami gave only a slight smile.

A young girl sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her long dark hair, humming to herself. "Susa...Susa.." She said softly, her face turning over to the window in which a young man was gazing out from, his semi-long blonde hair enclosed his pale vasage and his bright pure aquamarine eyes lit up his worried expression. "Susa..." The girl laid the brushing on the bed, next to her suitcase, she stood up gently and slowly from the bed. The youth looked over at, "Do not get up...You have just taken your medication, you might fall."

One word blasted in the other room, the angelic like man craddled her in his arms. "Mima..." He purred.

Mimarin snuggled against him, "Susa...How...How is it I can see you when most people can not see their own gurdians?"

Susa smiled gently, "Because...No angel has felt this deeply for a mere human girl."

The girl gave a soft, "oh". Later that night as Mima chatted with L, she giggled at the screen. The youth laid on the bed, watching her with cat like eyes, each slight movement of her frame his eyes gave a slight twitch, studying her.

Morning came very early for Mima and Misa, Light ended up waking on the floor with Misa laying on top of him. Ryuzaki was still sitting in his chair, not sleeping but clearly wide awake, typing away. Watari's voice came booming from the speakers, "Lady Mima's flight has arrived sir. Should I bring her stright to headquarters or would you like to wait in the terminal for her?" L blinked, pushing a button. "I'll come for her." Ryuzaki tugged on the chain that binded him to Light-chan, "Light-kun. Get up, Mimarin is waiting." Misa sat up and rubbed her eyes, huffy about her Lighty whitey getting up so suddenly leaving her to bang her chin on the hard cold floors. "Are we taking the helicopter?" Light asked, also rubbing his eyes.

The dark headed european chuckled slightly, "Mima-chan is terrified of heights and flying objects." The youth gave L a strange look, trying to comtaplate that if she was afriad of heights and flying objects then why did she ride in a private jet? Truthly if we can turn back the hands of time then we could see Miss. Faytel clintching her hands into fists in her lap, shaking slightly with her eyes wide open staring down at her hands. Susa chuckled slightly, putting an warm arm around her small shoulders, her tiny frame pressed against his.

With each step Mima took as she began to descent from the plane, she felt with each step tooken that her angel was slowly fading away behind her. The cold and emptyness began to fill her gut, shirvleded insides, and a slight headache mixed with the bright sun of early morning.

(Comment: I think I rushed this too much, so it may sound crappy. Oh well, My mind is in a flop and the shit has hit the fan.

Update: 9-14-06 I think I can get through this, make it better and fix it until it's really ready to be read without my guilty heart throbbing.)


	2. Wicked game

Killing Time: Ill hearted.

Chapter two: Wicked Game

As Mimarin walked inside the airport accompained not by Susa but, Watari who greeted her with a humble bow and she returned his gesture with a slight nod. Her lips slightly quivered in chill of morning's air, a tingle shivered up her spine when she first enter the air port's lobby that was full of murmmers and buzzes from the different tones of others' voices. The girl lowered her head, somehow she always manged to atrack people or a person's gaze, she waned her way through the bodies with Watari holding her arm. (Listening to One word!)

Ryuzaki stood by the windows, watching the planes take off and land with Light leaning against a pole near by. Some people laughed and asked what the handcuffs were for, one of the two would say a psychological experment for To-oh univeristy. Matsuda had to stay behind because if any thing happens but, the real reason is that he might freak when he sees her in person and might cause a panic within the other passgers or soon to be passgers (and also he's special like that. We luv you Maddy!) Watari lead Mimarin over to the other's Light noticed her before anyone else did, or maybe Ryuzaki noticed her reflection but didn't decide to turn around.

"Here we are Sir." Watari gestured to Mima who just stared at her shoes, being shy wasn't uncommon with her.

Light smiled, "Konichiwa Mima-san." He gave a slight bow.

Mimarin looked up at him and thin trail of pink crossed her cheeks, "Oh...Hello." _Wow...What a cute guy...Who's he? _

Light still smiled at her, a friendly smile for she was appearing quite cute with her shyness. Ryuzaki just kept staring out the window, watching her reflection...And Light as well. "Hello, L." She said, with a slight hint of bordom in her voice. "You knew I hated flying..." she huffed. Without warning Ryuzaki turned around and... Gave her a tackle hug which knocked wind out of her, the two almost went crashing to the floor but, Light -chan ended up in the floor instead for the sudden thrust forward. L and Mima cuddled for awhile, being away from eachother for long periods of time and unable to cross oceans of time to trace their fingertips together. The group just smiled warmly at this intimate scene between Ryuzaki and Mimarin for L seemed more human than his werid antics lead on, it was almost like the youth before them was different then the one they are already aquinted with.

"Oh...Yeah. I almost forgot to give this to you!" Mima laughed slightly, pulling out a container from her mini- duffle bag of a purse and handed it to L.

Soon as Ryuzaki cracked the container lid a most wonderful aroma began to fill the atmosphere, and a crooked smile began to spread across L's mouth, the tip of finger barely carassing between his thinly drawn lips. "This is quite fresh Mima-chan...When did you bake this?"

"Umm, well..." The girl scatch behind her right ear. "Sometime early this morning, I kept waking up repeatly so I decided to stay up and pack and when I was through with that I nothing better to do so-" Mima was cut off and off guard with Ryuzaki's sudden kiss. Light couldn't help but have a slight mixture of shock and disgust on his face, but no one notice everyone else was in shock too.

Mima kissed L back but, she had to tip toe first. After a fraction of second she was back on her feet and gave a soft sigh, and Watari just smiled. The two (when together in their physcial bodies) usually do not show public affection, it was one of their first rules but, now it was broken because of the aching sickening need that plagues all humans. NOT EVEN FIVE MINUTES LATER...The two love birds were aurging over evolution and somehow it turned into the Kira case...It went something like this.

"Well, I don't believe that." Mima huffed, crossing her legs and arms. Slightly glaring at L from across the seat.

L didn't look fazed at all, his index finger stuck inside his mouth. "But, this matter is different from faith. Fact is not about believeing, fact is not on debate. Fact is truth and the truth out shines all the golden lies eventually." Light just watched from L's right side, watching Mima with almost cat like eyes. She didn't act like the other girls or even Misa, Mima body language was quiet different.

The girl slightly parted her lips, her eyes cast down so that on- lookers would only see her glistening lashes. "But...You have to believe with all your body and soul for that ''fact'' to be true...Believeing is knowning and knowing is believeing. Like...Kira..." Mima said each word tenderly and softly...Not like how she spoke before. Her lips carassed each word with her tounge before shattering the slience with a flow of words that grasped the listener's chin in thin pale hands, the fingers and palms trailing upwards to gently massage the ears.

"Kira..." L repeated the name, quiet intriged with her sudden mention. "Now tell me why Believing is like Kira? Hmmm."

Light crossed his arm slightly he would like to know too...Maybe even more. A feeling strid within him, prickling the inside of his gut everytime her soft voice mention Kira,...Kira...Kira.

"Kira...Kira..." She whispered, as if calling his name...Like he would answer. "He wouldn't do...These..Great...but, terrible things...If he didn't believe it were true. True...To murder people. But He believes...He knows that he belives what he does is right. And it's up to the people to debate over Right and wrong, good and evil. And...Well...It comes down to three types for the belivers of Kira.

The first type is someone who is afraid of Kira. Two is someone afraid of the those Kira punishes for their sins. And three is someone who's been scarred by those sinners. But there is also different types for... the humane side." Mima sighed the last three words, shifting her legs and resing her hands in her lap. "The first is those who are totally against Kira, two is those slightly grateful to Kira but, still believe strongly against Kira's methods of excuetion. And the third is the ones fearing and loathing of Kira but will never stand up against him. Same goes with the believers, just ride the wave to a new world order..."

"A Wicked game". Light added, shifting his legs to being cross legged and his arms also crossed.

"Yes...Very." L said, speaking softly. His eyes on Mima who only stared out the car window.

So many memories filtered through her mind, times of tradegy that bestowed the her and her family and times that she find herself crying at night in the safety of her covers and pillows that drowned her screams of anger and sorrow. With a swift gesture of love that shattered and swept the saddness away into warm and gentle arms, those moments of tender soft kisses.

But all those memories didn't matter anymore, the past didn't matter anymore but neither did she forget some of them while her fingers twisted and knotted themselves. They didn't matter but they wouldn't be fogotten so easliy and so quickly.

That was the truth.

A fact.

Believed or not, memories don't just simply disappear they are just not remembered, un-noticed.

Until they suddenly errupt with a flood of emotions attached to them, leaving mind grieving and in agonizing pain.

A truth about the mind's own wicked game.


	3. Famous last words

Chapter three: Famous last words.

Kira...

Kira...

Kira...

The very name was chilling for the acts and international crimes behind each and every letter of this word. Mima let out a soft sigh, sitting while hugging a pillow, her knees pressed against her chest while her back was supported by the couch. Her mind was endlessly buggled with the Kira case...Heart attack this of some murderer, Sucide this of some child molester and endless other combonations of deaths/accidents. Not that those 'sinners' didn't deserve to fade away or got out like that...But was death..No, their crimes...Her mind trailing off to form a twisted list of unpleasant things...

Death...

Death...

Death...

Sucide...Self extermanation.

Homocide...Murder.

Genocide...Mass Murder

Murder...Murderer...Murdered.

Kill, killing, killed.

Die, died, death.

Body, body bag, dead. Corpse, rigor mortis. Carcass, decompose. Morbid...

Death...Death...Death...

Kira...

"Are you sure she's okay?" Asked senior Yagami. His face a little concerned as he peered at the moniter of Mima's room, "She seems to be disturbed...And her eyes..."

"Her eyes... Yes, she's thinking very hard at something..." L's thumb was plopped into his mouth, watching her as she sat there on the floor mummbling to herself but, it was too faint to hear. Only a few words would escape and the ones that caught Light's interest was 'Death' and 'Suicide'. "It's like a list...a odd list of..well Morbid." Aizawa spoke, slipping his coffe while the usual flicker of his eyes watched L watching Mimarin.

"Plague!" Mima randomly said, her eyes widen and she clamped her small hands over her lips as if to keep anymore from slipping out.

"Like she can't control what she is saying..." Light pipped in, leaning over the desk, his head tiled up with a hand on his hip. The light from the screens focused on Mima relfected in his eyes. "She appeared to be a normal girl at the air port...and I have to admit this...List isn't really abnormal. Many people make this connections everyday when hearing persecfect word or, remembering something that is attached to these...words."

L only glanced up at him while in his usually postion in the computer chair, " Like you...Raito?" (Okay let's get something straight dear readers and fans of Deathnote...As well maybe you know that the asian race or people can't...Japanese can't prounce L's very well so when they say Light's name it's comes out like Raito...Because their L's are like R's and Vice Versa, it's the same thing with Kirara/Kilala. That was from Inuyasha infor. Just misunderstandings, pass it on :)

Mima suddenly stood up and went into her bedroom, her bags laid open and their contents spread about on the bed. She glanced over at one in perticular, the one that contains bathroom nesscesarys and body stuff. Gathering it up in her thin pale hands she head towards the bathroom, and then started putting the her things in their right places and atlast she came to the bottom of the bag...Her Venus Razor had snapped in half.

"Oh...Darn." Her voice sounded slightly annoyed with a cute ring in it which made Light chuckle...Slightly.

Reaching in one of the inner pockets her tiny fingers clapsed on what they were searching for... Well...Sortof ...A pack of spare Razors. With a flick of her wrist, she was staring at the tiny box that laid in her palm, almost frighten of them but with a mix of comfort that was strange and unusual. The entire investgation room hushed as she open the packaged..."DON'T DO IT!" Maddy half yelled, everyone shushed him by a glare and a threw a pen or, a sofa pillow. The Girl sat on the edge of the bath tub, staring at the cold metal between her soft fingers, Light caught a glimspe of a scar from the base of her palm and disappearing under the shadowing of her sleeve.

Mimarin sighed, "No, no, no...What am I thinking...?" She walked off quickly to the other room leaving the blade in the rubish bin.

Mima digged through her bag, finding her cd case and taking out one and popping it in the stero, It read...

Band: Newphew

Song: Blaa &Black

Relaxing on the sofa, hugging a pillow...Thinking.

"Hey guys..." Aizawa spoke rubbing the back of his neck..."Maybe we should go back to the Kira case and try not to watch Miss Faytel's life like a daytime soap. The rest nodded and switched to Misa's room, who was just getting out of the shower. Of course every breathed a sigh of relief when she dropped the Razor because as soon as she pick up the box they were holding their breaths. L stared in his caculating way at his computer screen, along with Light who kinda couldn't keep his mind off Mima...Not for any attraction reasons...Is just the way she speaks of Kira...How she cooed his name and how it sends a series chills down his spine.

_"Mima...Mima.."_ A voice whispered from the bedroom.

(Huh...?) Mima thought, suddenly pulled from her mind.

Mimarin looked around quickly before staring at the doorway to her bedroom. "Su-...Susa?...Is that you?"

Getting up from the sofa, her feet softly scuffing along the eggshell white carpet. Mima's eyes were wide, unsure and slightly afraid. It didn't sound like Susa...But then again she was finding it hard to remember his voice and it was also becomming harder to hang on to the image of his face that was now slightly blurred as if everything about him was being erased.

"Su...Susa...Susa." She softly cooed barely above a whisper.

Her hand gently pressed against the cracked door, peering in she saw nothing. Mima gently pushed it, it creeeeaaaked and squeeekked which was odd for a newly built grand hotel.

(Ohhh, God it's like the shinning!!) She screamed inside her head. The door slowly opened, and at first glance it seemed that she was hearing things until she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye...Something...Some shadow's outlines in the darkness of the the corner of the bedroom. Turning her head, her eyes grew wide and she fell down, crawling backwards up against the opposite wall.

Looking into her wide brown eyes one can easily make out the reflection of a little boy but, he seemed to come clear then fade until you could barely seem him at all. His skin was a gray pale and his clothes were darker shades of gray, fading in and out he smiled at her.

_"Mima...Mima.."_ He cooed, hovering two inches off the floor.

Mimarin opened her mouth to scream but nothing came only a soft dry intake of breath that seemed to get stuck in her throat. Flashes of memories buzzed between what she was seeing before her and what the past was telling her.

The word **Brother **and **Murderered **plagued the memories and each one carried a headline

**Supsect arrested**

**Bodies found**

**Sexual abuse**

**Tourtured**

**Death**

**Missing still**

**Missing...Missing...Missing**

The final memory before she fainted,

**FAMILY IN TURMOIL.**

...A single word remained in her dreams, Sucide.

Meanwhile L and light, and the others were discussing. Planning and taking leads, calulating and munching on cake until L decided to check up on Mima. A small click of his key board and the screens faded to scenes of Mima's room. One of the living room where she was sitting...Empty. The bathroom...Empty. (And no he's not a perv) Focusing on the bedroom a distinct lump of the bedsheets concluded that was sleeping but it was hard to make out from the werid glare on the screen...It kinda look like a outine of a man...But, what was those sharp jagged shapes sticking out of his back?

Munch, munch, munch. "She's asleep." L spoke, slightly muffled.

Light looked over, his hand at it's usually place while he was racking his brain. His index above his brow and the rest of his finges slightly curled at the side of his cheek, his eyes starring at the shape of Mima's unconciuss body. "It's 6:30 right?" Light asked L, who was licking his fork. "Yes, I believe so."

"Kinda early to be hitting the sheets." Matsuda smiled, slipping some tea.

"She could be just taking a nap, nothing unusual." Aizawa injected, not glancing up from a file folder.

Then silence filled the void...Before L shattered it with a sarcatisc remark.

"Uh...No." His eyes at their usual unemotional calculating stare.

Light rolled his eyes, slightly smiling. He suddenly had this warm brust of air inside him, this implusive desire to talk with her.

The girl shifted slightly in her sleep, the glare on the screen now gone. Her lips slightly parted and her chest slowly raised like the morning sun before rapidly falling like the moon at dawn. In her dreams she kept hearing these words...

_"Bye! I'll be back soon."_

Over and over...Those famous last words.

(View from her dream)

"Bye! I'll be back soon." He hastely pulled on his sneakers, zipping on his hoddie and running out into the rain before she had to chance to say good bye...Or tell him...How much she loved him.

_"Kip..."_


	4. Consider how this world should end

Chapter four: Consider how this world should end. (Oi, do it quickly!)

(This story I give to all child victims of murder, kip, chris, malissa this is aspecially for you guys :)

_"Brother...My Baby brother..."_

When Mimarin came to she found herself staring into familiar eyes, dark and slightly squared iris with dark gray circles smeared under his bottom eyelid.

L...

"Hello..." She yawned, covering her mouth. But then she blinked a few times, he was still staring at her.

"Good Evening Mimarin-san." A polite voice slightly smiled, Light.

Light was sitting at the edge of the bed while Ryuzaki laid next to her, "We were just watching you sleep." He continued, still slightly smiling. Mima's heart skipped abit, it was alittle creepy that they were watching her sleep and also that Light...Was quite handsome.

What was she thinking...? (But he is...) You have L, smart, cute and...(creepy? I know but Light...Smart cute and no sign of creepiness!)But love is what she had with L and Light was handsome that was easy to admit but, she didn't love Light even tho in another life she wouldn't mind being loved by him. That could be any girl's fantansy who was already taken or spoken for. Then the thought of marriage crossed her mind, now that was scary and so scary she had to lay back down. And remind herself that He was not the marring type...(But Light?...)

"What time is it? L?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled up against him, he didn't hestate to wrap his arms around her waist. "Ten o' clock." He mummbled almost lovingly. "Oh." She muttered, still sleepy and tired. Their faces so close to eachother that when they talked their lips lightly touched one another.

"I...Saw something ealier." She said this hestately, if not wanting to sound aleast bit crazy.

"You did." L, staring at her. He didn't ask this in a question but simply a statement but, on the inside it seems his theories for her mind state were becomming slowly true. Her very thoughts seemed to be unwining.

But could that be true...? Maybe he was just making assumptions again before learning the whole truth, but he was good at guessing...

"I did...It...Didn't make sense at all...Why would I be seeing...Him? Maybe I am crazy...But, he looked like from a old photograph. Kip...Kip..." That name, so painful.

"Kip...Wasn't in color...and...He...I-" Ryuzaki held her tight and her words trailed off.

Light watched this loving tender scene even though he knew he really should turn the other cheek. Mimarin...Mimarin...Is- (Cute?) Miss Faytel is quite (Attractive?) No, She is...(She's not?) Mima is very...Sensetive and (Hot?) No, She is intelligent. It seemed that Light-kun was having a thought battle and he seemed to be losing.

But the the thing she saw...She called it 'Kip'? Maybe she was a Schizo and maybe not, perhaps she was seeing a ghost or, spirit, perhaps not.

(Later on...:)

L sipped his tea, staring across the coffe table at Mima who was staring back, sipping her own tea but, with toubled eyes.

"Well, this is awesome! A double date but, with handcuffs." Misa giggled happily while smiling at Light who was glancing at Mima who was staring into her cup, toubled. What a lively bunch.

"SO, Mimarin this is your first trip to Japan in like ever?" Misa smiled, girly and happy to make friendly convenstaion.

"Yes, it's my first trip here in quite along time." Mima smiled slightly, half heartly to have small chitchat.

Light watched while munching sliently on a piece of coffe cake crumble.

"HEY WE SHOULD SO DENFITLY BE HANDCUFFED TOGETHER, MIMA-SAN!!" Misa jumped up alittle grabbing Mima's arm who almost dropped her cup. "Com'on it'll be fun!"

Light choked on his cake and coughed, tried clearing his throat but, many would doubt it was the cake that was stuck. L just turned his attention to Light, "Careful Light-kun we don't want you on leaving here in a coffin."

"I-I-Don't think that will be nerscessary Misa-Sama. I mean we...you or me are supsected to be Kira and am not supsecting you and I hope your not supsecting me." The girl placed her cup dow on it's saucer with a nervous CLATTER.

"Oh, com'on. Light-chan likes the idea!" Misa smiled, such a seductive smile at Light.

"Don't you, Light-sama?" Misa asked, her face about a inch away from his. Her arms wrapped constrictivly around his.

"If Mima doesn't-'' He began.

"But she does!" Misa looked over her shoulder at Mima...Puppy dog eyes bugging.

Mimarin sighed slightly, her hands on her hips and then she put a hand on her forehead a usual gesture for Light to do. She walked behind the couch and turned to them, elbows rested on the top of sofa and her hands placed on the curves of her cheeks.

"I. Hate . Conflicts . And .I .Will .Fight .You. If. Need. Be."

Light thought the pause after each word was a nice touch, and the serious but adorable expression she was wearing was priceless. Such, lovely eyes, when at first glance you began to feel being dragged into them with the mix of the shades of hues. when times passes you find the feeling deep within your heart, a feeling of standing on the edge of a cliff, staring deep into the bottomless dark blue and you know you will drown in them forever.

Misa stuck her tounge out at Mima and Mima just lightly shook her head, mummbling to herself.

_"Maybe I am crazy..."_

She muttered the words under her breath, the vision from eailer was still haunting her...Maybe it wasn't a ghost...Spirit... Her brother. Just a hallucination...Maybe she has Schizophrenia, perhaps she didn't. Most reported diagonsis are from paients themselves, but would they believe a suspected person that they did not have this mind spiliting disorder? Mimarin knew her private doctor didn't believe her when she said she was not 'mental', but of course since her father has been very busy with the boards and busniess he didn't pay much attention to who her medical bills were paid by. But, of course her brother (Half brother) Paid for most of the recent treatments (against her protests). Mima didn't really understand it all, how utterly distanced she felt from the family, friends...Even Ryuzaki. But, of course that was a given. No matter how close they were in body, their minds, their feelings never mingled expect on rare moments when they truly felt as one. Mimarin would sometimes lay on her bed, depressed, tired, lonely. Tired of the constant wave of emotions, one tiring tidal after the other.

Laying with her eyes close, slowling her breath as if deep sleep. The bad feeling, the horrible uncomfortable postion of death. Not a stinging, nor burning sensation plauged her but, the slow persitsence of the most unpleasant feeling. Buried deep into her back working it's way up her spine, creeping and sliping around her shoulders and neck. Flickering the bad thing into her arms and legs to where she felt num and cold. Wining it way around her chest, squeezing and tightening it's grip to where it became harder to breathe. Whirling around down her rib cage to her stomach, making it churn and turn like a angry sea until Mimarin felt the wholeroom spining around her. The icky horrible feeling of her breafeast,dinner, lunch (either one) travling up her throat.

Barley making it across the room to the bathroom door, flinging it open and sinking to her knees before the toilet bowl. Emptying the contants of her stomach. The bad feeling.

Mimarin let out a long sigh, she longed to be at her drawing desk. To be alone for L was still staring at her, she hated when he did that. Sitting back down, letting Misa cuff her. The blonde smiled up at her, like some pleased child who had done something bad. While glancing in Light's direction she caught his gaze, Ryuzaki was busy trying to steal Misa's sweet cake (low fat of course) to notice their quick looks away from eachother. Mima instantly felt miserable, it felt like school all over again.

Light smiled slightly, she is so shy and submissive. But, he was beinging to wonder why Her and L were together. They were so different from eachother, beauty and the creep. Light was also noticing her as a girl, or better yet a young woman. Had her own ideas, didn't need anyone elses direction or command to know what to do. Smart and capable. But, as all these string of thoughts were stung in his head something began to weave through, in between the beauty and smarts lay her body. Like a woman she had the smooth curves, soft and delicate features. But, she held a tenderness of her own. But, even though she was independent she was still dependent on L. And what was L to her? A protective boyfriend? He didn't say anything when Misa was trying to pressure her in wearing a handcuffs, maybe he had his reasons. Did he believe that it would help her? In what way...?

Maybe he was reading too much in to the Situation, it was likely that Ryuzaki was too busy eating his cake to care...Maybe.

Mima and Misa talked about different things, clothes, friends and jobs. It was weird how they both seem to have those certain types of friends, feelings on clothes and almost the same jobs but with twists attached. Light would comment once in a while, chuckling at their werid experinces with strangers, half the time the strangers were physco. Ryuzaki just bit and munched, watching Mima laugh at Misa's days at the market. Then came the question about the end.

"Okay, like at the end of the world...How would you like it to go? I would want a huge party all over the world where everyone is celebrating my birthday, Kinda ironic...Huh? The day your born is they day you'll die." Misa laughed at the end, but Mima thought about more seriously...But she liked Misa's happier one than her own.

...(Thinking)...

"Oi, Mima! It's your turn! Stop spacing out on me." Misa shook Mimarin slightly, Mima blinked.

"Sorry...I just had to think about it for a bit." She bit her lower lip, embarassed.

"Well, are you ready?

"Yes...-"Mima could see from the corner of her eye that both L and Light were interested in her thoughts. She gulped, staring...she felt nervous. "Let us consider how this world should end.At first, it must quieten. All cacophony, all chaos must cease. This may happen in either one of two ways: sound could stop abruptly, or it could move towards silence gradually, decreasing entropy. The first method would save time. But shall the motions of talking and walking and leaves falling and babies wailing cease simultaneously? And what of the dead? They have voices too. Perhaps we will continue to open and close our mouths in conversation, somewhat in the fashion of goldfish, for talking has always been a form of breathing, of making known our wily, trivial existences; and cars will continue to crash and wars will continue to wage themselves; man and his manifestations in animal and plant and thing will continue to echo soundlessly. And as such, contradictions will remain a part of the world, decrepit as it may seem. But the world is ending and therefore its nature, being one of contradiction, will have to end too.

So the second method will have to work for us. " She took a deep breath, looking quite pleased with this easy subject.

"In this method, our voices will become softer, animals shall whimper and not bark or growl or roar, rocks and boulders that slide off mountains shall land on cushions of air; and all this will take its course over a period of years or weeks or days or whatever the process requires. It will be out of our control. When our friend will whisper a question we will only nod.Soon, there will be nothing to nod or shake our heads too."

Light smiled, he thought about this in the same way too.

"When me or, you, or any of us have sex at night, it will be quiet and eerie. Forgotten, the guttural noises. Because of the eeriness of it, different kinds of motion will stop. No one, no thing wants to be unnatural. Cars won't start and wars won't wage; we'll will stop having sex. Comprehension between human beings, animals, plants and things shall stop entirely; understanding will only be within the self and for brief moments, in between lapses of disorientation and hunger, we will know ourselves for the first and last times."

Misa gasped, "This is scary."

Light chuckled and L smiled.

"Of course the world is ending." Light whispered, giving Mima a nod to continue.

"This is today. Tomorrow, we won't be able to touch. If it is implausible for us to have sex today, it would be impossible tomorrow. But maybe touch cannot disappear. Our skins still exist and they must sense something. Like our ears which hear only ourselves. So, let us assume that every inch of skin, whether hairy or pimpled or shaven, feels the same touch. Now we must decide what feeling this should be – should it be a feeling of liquid? Something velvety? But these are pleasant and dream-like. Maybe the feeling is abrasive and thorny. Or vapourish. Or like soft towels. There are too many feelings. Maybe touch won't matter so much when we are learning of ourselves so intimately."

Misa squealed, "Eeek!"

"Day after tomorrow, or possibly a month later, we will not be able to taste anything. Light, if he could ever express anything to his beloved Misa, would say that he had destroyed his hunger after eating of himself; after tasting something so magnificent, so sublime and surreal at the same time, he had no desire for anything else. His tongue will go limp and dry, for it will be functionless, without talk and without taste. So much talk of senses, we forget that the world is ending. But how? We can still see. Everything is calm. No fire, no spinning vortices that eat up matter like evil giants. Is everything dissolving? That seems to be a juvenile suggestion. How can something that took billions of years to form, with a process of creation highly debated to date, simply dissolve? Maybe everything will eat itself up. The humans have already done it; in understanding themselves, they have become compact and almost nothing. Light is only bone; Misa is only hair."

Misa grabbed her hair and squealed again, before throwing a pillow at Mima who only laughed as she continued.

"These bones and strands of hair, and also shreds of skin and bits of lip and swollen entrails, will lose whatever smell they had. No, it was never noses we needed to know of a stink or an aroma. The stimulus was felt everywhere, to the deepest core. And so, the reek of fear, the perfume of garden, the stench of sweat, the aroma of food, and many others, shall slowly disappear, or exist and not be felt. Whichever is easier.Perhaps light traces of everything, of sound and touch, taste and smell, remain still, because the eating continues. When the eating stops, the traces will vanish too; and vice versa. Meanwhile, we watch the slow demise of this world. Each star, each planet, each darkness eating itself to thinness and absence."

L smiled, with his thumb tucked into his mouth."Yet, what we see is questionable because our lenses are shattering. But quietly, quietly." Mimarin finshed with sighing and took a sip of her tea.

"Why did you have to use Misa-Misa and Light-chan?" Misa whined, tugging on Mima.

"I thought you like to be with Light-san? Well..Till the end." Mima sighed, still smiling.

Light clapped, Mima blushed and Misa tugged on her. "Quite thoughtful and deep." Light replied, with L trying to steal his cake. L smiled, "She loves to discuss the end of the world. It's a fetish." Mima tossed a pillow at him but, he kicked upwards. Smiling.

"Whoa...I didn't catch half of that!" Matsuda gasped, "What smarts she has!"

Yagami just raised his brow at both Matsuda and Mimarin, "Smarts...?"

Aizawa just smiled, "She's going give your son and L a run for their money."

While Misa was disacted by her light fetish, Mimarin quitely freed her hand but, not without a few scraps and smears of blood. When Misa found out she chased Mima around the room, but right when Misa-Misa was a hair short of grabbing Mimarin's shirt she flipped over the sofa and landed on her butt in fornt of L. "Ow...I forgot that it hurts." Rubbing her tail bone and laughing at Misa's shocked face which hopped it's self over the sofa and tackled hugged Mima.

Light and L just sat there watching, Chicks man.

(Note: The whole end thing of Mima's was an idea a friend of mine had, so she owes all the cedit for the ending of the world!

Also, the friend of fanXforever since he/she has the simliar ideas. Thanks guys;)


End file.
